1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rationally designed mixed mode resins which are useful in recovering a target compound from an aqueous solution and methods for use of such resins. The resins described herein have a hydrophobic character at the pH of binding of the target compound and a hydrophilic and/or electrostatic character at the pH of desorption of the target compound from the resin and are specifically designed to bind the target compound from an aqueous solution at both a low and high ionic strength.